A latch circuit is a circuit that is configured to retain or retime an input signal in the form of a logical value. In some applications, such as mixed-signal circuit applications including communication and high-performance computing, latch circuits are used for processing a signal that have a data rate of 10 Gb/s or higher. In such applications, current-mode logic (CML) latch circuits are often used. However, in many applications a CML latch circuit has a direct current (DC) power path and consumes higher power than complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) counterparts.